dalimondarchivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sayaria
This page is copy-pasted from its original form written in around 2012. It needs some major updates. __FORCETOC__ Physical Appearance Sayaria is a furred purple dragoness, with a white mane running down her spine. The mane starts at her head, and runs down her back, and ends in a tuft at the tail. She has chest scales emerging from her fur, which are white. She also has pink-tinted horizontal stripes all around her body. Her eyes are a shiny gold color. Personality Likes & Dislikes Strengths & Weaknesses Story Fearful Hatching She broke from the egg and sniffed the air. The first thing she saw was her mother's red eyes glaring down at her. She squarked in fear, and looked around. She saw another egg nearby; a black one with blue stripes. She hid behind it from the shock of her mother's stare. The egg was shaking a bit, and cracking. Another hatchling emerged from it; a small black one, matching the patterns of it's egg. ((Dorokane Moonset)) The purple furred hatchling sprinted from the egg to her mother, not sure what to make of this newer world out of the egg. Her mother just snorted, and turned to look at the new hatchling. She growled at it, snarling out things like, "About time you hatched." and "Come out now... I don't have all day, runt." The female hatchling backed away, and meeped when one of her hindlegs slipped on the edge of the cavern, rain from the nearby blight making the edge slippery. Her furred paws offered no grip on the rock, and she slid over, falling onto her back on the ground a bit far below. Luckily she managed to spread her wings a bit to slow her down, but she still hit harder then necessary. She looked around; all she saw was blight. Blighted grounds, skies, and air. The Blight Where am iea...? She questioned herself. She must of picked up on speaking while still in the egg; her mother and father's voices were but distant memories in her mind. She had more immediate problems then remembering how to speak, though. Her mother wasn't emerging from the cave to retrieve the fallen hatchling. Seems she was on her own. The hatchling started traveling across the blighted grounds, careful to avoid anything that looked dangerous. Every so often a necrofly would attempt to bite her, but she just swatted those away with her tail tuft. After quite a few days of traveling, the hatchling was starving. She had no where to go, no clue what to do. Then, one cold day, she met another dragon. Cynny The hatchling was frightened at first when she saw the adult dragon laying curled in the middle of the blight lands. Then, she got curious. She poked the adult's forepaw, which in turn caused the adult dragon to wake up. It looked down to her, narrowing it's eyes. "Who are you?" She asked, the feminine voice cold and emotionless. The hatch backed off a bit, before saying, "D'na... name. Niea?" The adult snorted, and said, "Cynny. You don't have a name? What about a family? Anyone?" The hatch shook her head to each of these questions sadly. "Lost... family." She said softly. Cynny grumbled, and looked around. "What are you doing out in the blight here? It's dangerous." The hatch followed Cynny's gaze before answering, "Lost. I..Iea should ask niea same." Cynny sighed, but didn't answer. The hatchling decided to ask something else, "Can... niea give iea...name?" Cynny blinked, and looked down to the hatchling. "Uhh..." She seemed in thought for a second before saying. "Sayaria, I guess. First thing that came to mind." And so, Sayaria learned her name. The hatchling smiled and tried out the name, "Saya! Sayaria!" Saya smiled, and nosed the adults paw. "Tha...thank niea!" Cynny snorted again. "Don't mention it. But I guess I should get going." Sayaria widened her eyes and clung to the adult's foreleg. "Da.. leaving niea!!" Cynny growled, and tried to shake the hatch off her leg. "Let go!" She sneered. Sayaria, however, didn't let go. "D'na!!" Cynny sighed, and just took off anyway, knowing the hatchling wasn't going to let go. And so, Cynny 'saved' Sayaria. Obsession and Exploration After Cynny 'saved' Sayaria from the blight, Sayaria became obsessed with her. Some of Cyn's insanity rubbed off on her, making the hatch partially insane - in a good and funny way. After a good deal of time, Saya started to wander farther and farther away from Cynny. She discovered New Trismus and Skalkaar during some of her teleport runs, and she decided to take on the abilities and seasons of a Dragon Adveturer. After that, she just followed all the intructions from New Trismus, to Kion, and then to Chiconis. She heard things about this mysterious 'Rite of Passage', but took no notice in it, even when she became the season 30 required for the Rites. Biped Magics While exploring one day, Sayaria started watching bipeds cast spells, and all their neat spell effects. She tried copying them, and only managed to make some pure fails of their different skilled spells with her own primal magic. After some studying with bipeds, however, she managed to get a simple grasp on bipedic spells. She still was an amateur, but it's a start. Aethil While hanging out in a lair, she met an adult bronzy-gold dragon named Aethil. He was a fun dragon to play with! She chased him around, clung to his forehead, and eventually was able to call him friend, which is something she gives to barely anyone, despite her hyper insane state. He even showed her what flying was like by having her grip his back, and him take off from the cave. She now was eager to learn how to fly. Akumaa - the picture of Insanity Still exploring lairs, Sayaria met the insane hatchling Akumaa. She took an immediate liking to her; insanity was like a magnet. She played, and all the other things hatchlings do with her, and showed her interesting skills with spells. Akumaa was amused by this, but she didn't ask to be taught, luckily. Sayaria now had three friends; Cynny, Aethil, and Akumaa. The Rite of Passage After going through many seasons in her Dragon Adventurer School, Sayaria decided to start the rites. She took them on happily, and marched through the trials the elders put out for her, and easily defeated many monsters. She met her old brother Dorokane along the way, so surprised was he at her discovery, but not the other way around. Sayaria was happy to find him, but she wasn't head-over-tail excited. He helped her in the rites though, and so did Aethil. Sayaria didn't see much of Cynny during this time, though. Dorokane the Brother Sayaria was playing with Akumaa in her lair one day like hatchies do. However, Akumaa's parents came home and interrupted the fun.. sort of. They continued to play, but Saya noted that Akumaa's a'meo was startlingly like that hatchling she bumped into on her hatching day. The bright blue stripes, the strange head shape... Suddenly all the pieces fit together in Sayaria's mind. It WAS that hatching! It WAS her brother!! She gasped. "Nieon?!" She asked suddenly, looking at Dorokane. Dorokane stared back, tilting his head. "Uh..? Ieo da think niea are k'ieo niean..." He blinks a few times, confused. He suddenly recognized her by her mane and fur colors. He saw that hatchling straight from the egg! It was his niean! "...niean? Ieo zaw a purple hatch like niea when hatching..." They both blink and stare. Sayaria found her brother! Freedom of the Skies After the hard rites, and after defeating all enemies with the helps of her small circle of friends, Sayaria climbed the Peak of Storms. She stood on the overhang, looking over the edge, and looking around, mystified by the sight of the peak. The Peak of Storms is a legendary place, and she was at it. Turning back around, Saya rifled through her scalepack, taking out her Statue of her Adult Self, and her Phylactery of Shadows. She thanked her friends that were present for this special day; Cynny and Aethil. Taking both Statue and Phylactery in paw, she let the ascension process begin. In a flash, the hatchling was transformed into a majestic adult worthy of flying the skies of Istaria. She roared loudly in victory, and then examined herself and her now huge wingspan. "How the heck do iea use these..?" She questioned herself, not sure how to fly. Both Cynny and Aethil tutored her on how to fly, and eventually she got the hang of it instead of flapping so hard that she flopped on her back. She soared into the night, the moonlight glistening on her fur, adding a silvery glow to the purple dragon. She flew up high, and then glided carefully down, alighting on the rock, happy with herself. Sayaria was now an Adult Dragon. Trivia Gallery Category:Characters